


Gorgeous omega

by goldhowler



Series: Ushijima Family [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddles, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, Tadashi is insecure, Wakatoshi needs to assure him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Tadashi feels insecure about his body as he entered the last month of pregnancy and Wakatoshi needs to show him that he finds him absolutely gorgeous no matter how big or small he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my most favourite segments so far, so enjoy! :3

Tadashi sighed and shifted uncomfortably in the armchair, trying to get some relief. He has entered the final month of pregnancy couple days ago and he just couldn’t wait for it to be over. During those days she was really active, kicking and turning so much that he sometimes felt like she was going to burst out of him any second. Wakatoshi took Satoshi to his mom the previous day so Tadashi could put all of his energy, which wasn’t exactly much, into preparing all the baby things and hospital bag that now stood ready by the door. 

“Want to go to bed?” the alpha turned off his laptop.

“Yeah, can’t sit in this thing anymore. I’m so pissed,” Tadashi took the offered hand and clumsily got up, supporting his lower back. “I love her, I really do, but if she could just…” he gestured to his bump and shook his head. 

Wakatoshi wrapped his arms around the omega and caressed his hair. He knew well that this pregnancy was so much more difficult than the first one since the very beginning, starting with the morning sickness and heartburn and terrible back pain in the last weeks. The worst thing, however, was the fact that Tadashi’s self-esteem just plunged to the rock bottom. He not only started avoiding mirrors, but also going out when he didn’t necessarily need to. His bump was somehow much bigger than it was with Satoshi and not many clothes fit him now, but he just refused to go out and get some new ones, so he ended up ordering some online and begging Wakatoshi to go to the post and return most of it as it didn’t fit. 

“I’m sorry, Toshi. I’m sorry,” Tadashi mumbled and buried his face into his mate’s chest. 

“Why are you apologizing, love?” 

“Because I am so big and ugly and bloated and I hate it.”

The alpha grabbed Tadashi’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom without a word. Omega’s side was now full of many pillows of all the different sizes that helped him sleep and support his bump. 

“What are you doing?” Tadashi asked in a quiet voice, but Wakatoshi just kissed him instead of replying. He needed to show him that he was not ugly, that he was, in fact, absolutely gorgeous carrying their pup. That all of those imperfections on his body are perfect because they are there to accommodate and help grow a human being they created. 

Tadashi pulled away and put his hands on the alpha’s chest, pushing him from himself. “Please, just stop,” the omega dropped his gaze and blushed. “We can’t – I don’t want to.” He looked up when he felt the alpha caress his face, fingertips brushing over the freckled skin. Tears clouded his vision. 

“Oh no, don’t cry. I don’t want to force you into anything, but if you’d let me show you how – how gorgeous I find you. To me, you will always be beautiful, you know that right?” He slid one of his hands towards the bump. “You are carrying our daughter. Your body is holding another human being. That is just incredible. I know that it’s difficult, but you know she will be worth it.” 

“I know,” Tadashi whispered and slid his hands that were keeping the alpha away down, letting himself to be pulled into a hug. 

Wakatoshi kissed his forehead, his cheek and then finally captured the omega’s lips, kissing him slowly and gently, putting all of his feelings into it. At last Tadashi wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Tadashi, will you let me touch you? If you say no, I will stop, I promise. I just want you to feel good,” Wakatoshi said quietly, running his hands up and down the omega’s upper arms. Tadashi just nodded, looking into his mates eyes. If there was anyone he trusted no matter what, it was him. “Good,” the alpha smiled and kissed him again, slipping his hands underneath the open flannel shirt, taking it off, following with the stretchy black tank top as well and revealing the black bra that was now helping to support Tadashi’s growing, sore breasts. No matter how much Wakatoshi wanted to touch them, he knew Tadashi really hated that and he respected it. 

He helped the omega to sit down on the bed, making him lean against the pillows, before he climbed beside him and smiled, running his fingertips over his belly. He placed soft kisses on Tadashi’s left shoulder, nuzzling against the small freckle patch there. Wakatoshi couldn’t get enough of how adorably freckled his omega was. Before he met him, he didn’t really have an opinion on freckles, but seeing those amazing constellations made him fall in love with them forever and he was so happy when he saw Satoshi inherited them as well. 

“It tickles,” Tadashi chuckled softly caressing Wakatoshi’s hair with one hand, caressing his bump with the other. 

The alpha smiled against Tadashi’s skin, mumbling an apology before he scooted down a little, kissing his way down so he could trace the purple stripes on the side of his belly. Even though he took care to rub oil into his skin every single night even with Wakatoshi’s help, they still appeared and the omega was not happy about it, even though he knew they would fade into the tiniest silvery marks. Wakatoshi made sure to kiss every single one of them, nuzzling every bit of the exposed skin. 

“You are so soft,” he whispered. “Soft and beautiful.” For that, however, he received a small kick in the face by the baby, which made both of them giggle. “Don’t you get used to that, baby girl,” Wakatoshi growled softly, placing his palm over the spot where she kicked a little more. 

“I am sorry I am always complaining,” Tadashi said, running his fingers through Wakatoshi’s hair. He knew he should be grateful and happy that he was able to bear healthy children, even when it took its toll on his body. 

Wakatoshi scooted up, looking the omega in the eyes. “You are so strong and I know it’s difficult. You can complain all you want, I will not judge you. I will listen to you and I promise to do everything I can do to ease the rest of the time you are carrying our daughter. So please, don’t feel like you need to apologize, because you don’t,” he leaned in for a kiss. 

“Toshi, I want you,” Tadashi murmured before tugging at his lower lip with his teeth. All the touches and kisses made him horny; he didn’t feel like that in weeks. 

The alpha pulled away, looking surprised. “Are you sure, love?” 

“I am. Please, make love to me.” 

Wakatoshi smiled and nudged omega’s scent glands, inhaling the sweet scent. He removed their clothes, continuing to kiss and nuzzle him. He reached for the lube he had in his night stand as omegas didn’t slick up so easily during the last weeks of pregnancy, covering his fingers in it before he started preparing him, breaking the kiss only when really necessary. 

“Please, Alpha – please,” Tadashi whispered, turning to his side so he could rest his bump on the pillow. 

“I got you, Tadashi,” Wakatoshi pressed his chest against the freckled back and ran his hand along the omegas thigh, hooking it underneath his knee and bringing it up a little so he could slide in easier. He rubbed the tip of his aroused cock against the slicked up hole, making Tadashi press back slightly. 

“Don’t tease, please,” he whined, making the alpha chuckle a little. 

“Aren’t we a little impatient, love?” Wakatoshi couldn’t help but tease, but finally pressed the tip against the ring of muscle and slowly pushed in, making the omega moan out loud. “You feel so amazing,” he breathed out, trying to keep himself from slamming in in one go. It’s been so many years since Tadashi first agreed do have sex with him, but every time was as exciting as the first. It was like their bodies were literally made for each other. 

“Please,” the omega moaned, “just move,” he pushed back, making Wakatoshi growl deeply. The last of his self-control just went out of the window and he started thrusting his hips faster but still cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate. 

“I’m sorry love, I won’t last long,” he mumbled before he bowed his head to mark Tadashi’s pale shoulder, biting and sucking the skin as he angled his hips so he hit Tadashi’s prostate with every thrust, the knot pressing against his rim as he didn’t thrust deep enough to actually lock them together. 

“Me too,” the omega cried out as he slid one of his hands down to wrap his fingers around his hard arousal, getting himself closer and closer.

“Come for me, love,” Wakatoshi said in low voice, trying his best to make the omega cum first. 

Those words sent Tadashi over the edge, his small cock spurting white all over his hand. The tightening of his muscles made it impossible for the alpha to hold out any longer as he pulled out and with a loud moan he came over the sheets and the omega’s round butt. 

Tadashi looked absolutely exhausted so Wakatoshi brought a warm, wet towel to wipe him down while he descended into a blissful relaxed state. “So I guess that when you said you still found me beautiful, you really meant it,” he mumbled with a smile.

“Always, Tadashi,” Wakatoshi squatted next to him to brush a strand of hair from his face and kiss him again. “I will find you beautiful until the end of the world and further.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos and comments! <3


End file.
